


Anderson Gets FOUGHT

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: The Lives of John Hamish Watson and William Sherlock Scott Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Donovan is a good girl and i love her a lot, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, get ready to throw the fuck down anderson, so let me be happy with her while i expand her underused character and make her amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Anderson, Lestrade, in the office, three pm. Be there





	Anderson Gets FOUGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopies here I goooo

Once Mycroft, Sherlock, and John were shoved into the little closet in Lestrade’s office, cramped together, but relatively comfortable, since John wasn’t too big, and he didn’t mind being squished against Sherlock, and Mycroft just let it happen, thought he lost his umbrella since it didn’t fit, Lestrade called Anderson into his office, placing his phone with John’s recording open on it, ready to play once it was needed. There were little clues as to the three being in the building somewhere, Mycroft’s umbrella leaning against the window, a deerstalker on the chair Lestrade was in, John’s old cane leaning against the very closet the three were in, and yet, Sherlock was sure that Anderson wouldn’t even notice.

“You asked to see me, sir?” Anderson’s voice announced his presence in the office to the three in the closet, and they all shut up immediately, Sherlock unable to keep the grin off his face, John having to hide his face to muffle his giggling. Mycroft rolled his eyes at the two, wondering why the hell he had to be in here as well.

“Uh, yes, Anderson, have a seat.” Lestrade gestured to the chair across his desk from him, and shifted to lean forwards, picking up his phone. “I have a bit of a problem here, Anderson. You see, John has taken to recording Sherlock’s deductions during a case for later review, and, the latest case he picked up something different than just Sherlock’s deductions.”

Anderson froze slightly, but tilted his head, feigning ignorance. “And what would that be, sir?”

Lestrade hummed and played the tape, keeping a straight face, although the three in the closet could not manage the same, and John was now biting Sherlock’s scarf to stay quiet, not the first time one of them had to do that, though under very different circumstances.

_“So, the psychopath finally found someone, huh?”_

_“I’m not a psychopath, I’m…”_

_“A disgusting waste of space?” The sounds of cloth moving, quickly, and then Anderson’s voice continued. “Seriously, I didn’t take you for a faggot, Sherlock.”_

Lestrade shut off the recording, tilting his head. “Now, first, that is discriminatory, not to mention extraordinarily rude, even for you, Anderson. Second, that type of slang isn’t going to be tolerated in my department, and thirdly, you say those types of things, and yet, you seem to forget one single thing.”

“W-What is that, sir?”

“I’m gay. I’m even dating Sherlock’s brother, who, as you may know, is basically the British Government.”

This wasn’t part of the plan, but Mycroft had attempted to move, and then fell out of the closet, tripping, then standing quickly, shutting the door to the closet before the other two could be noticed. “I occupy a minor position, Greg.”

Anderson stared wide eyed, as Mycroft went over, pressed a kiss to Lestrade’s forehead, then settled against the wall, giving one of the single most lethal glares to Anderson that he had ever seen in his life.

“W-Well, what about Donovan? She stayed after me, and I know for a fact- “

Lestrade held up a hand, moved the recording time a little bit, and played it once more.

_“Listen… while I may not agree with your relationship, it’s your life, I can’t fight that, and I can’t deny that you two fit together well… you two rein each other in, and make sure either of you don’t do something that the other would regret. I’ve seen the change in Sherlock since you showed up, John, and it’s certainly for the better. So… ignore him. He’s an asshole…”_

Lestrade stopped the recording once more. “That, Anderson, is how you deal with things you don’t like maturely. Now, since it’s your first offence like this- “

“Fire him.”

“No, Mycroft. You’re going to be suspended. Two months, no pay.” Lestrade looked up at Anderson’s face, then grinned. “While you’re packing up to leave for two months, send Donovan in. Dismissed.”

Anderson stumbled out of the room, and Mycroft went over to the closet, knocking on the door. “He’s gone, come out of there.”

Surprising to both pairs, Sherlock and John looked like nothing had happened, though Sherlock had this look in his eyes, one that he only got after they had been making out, so Mycroft wasn’t sure what to believe.

Donovan knocked on the door, stepping into the room slowly. “Uh… sir?”

“Ah, Donovan!” Lestrade smiled at her, thus, in a way, ignoring Mycroft, which made him pout slightly. Sherlock and John were being rather PG, only holding hands, which was hidden in Sherlock’s coat pocket. “I just wanted to talk to you a little bit.”

“Well, sir, I just- “

“You’re not in any trouble, Donovan. If needed, I can send these three out of the room, if they’re making you uncomfortable?”

“No, no, it’s fine, I just… Anderson said- “

“See, there’s the problem. Anderson is bitter I just put him on probation for homophobic language. He tried to throw you under the bus, you know, but I had proof you were more respectful with your views than he was.”

Donovan nodded slowly, then looked at Sherlock and John, the latter of which smiled slightly, the former of which just kind of… tried to hide behind John. He was exhausted with people at this point, and didn’t want to deal with them anymore than needed. “I… I was rasied in a very Christian household, and raised on the belief that being gay is a sin, but… im not in control of any of your lives, and thus, I shouldn’t force my views on any of you… though… how is anything that makes you so happy a sin?” She seemed to be musing aloud, closing her eyes a moment, missing Lestrade’s soft smile.

“Well, there were some things in the bible that no one considers anymore, right? Like the stoning an unfaithful woman to death, or… Sherlock, Mycroft, got anything for me?”

“Wearing mixed fabrics?”

“Not eating shrimp?”

Donovan nodded slightly, then smiled. “Alright. It might take… a little to get used to, but, uh… nothing that makes you so happy should be a sin.” She stood, and Lestrade nodding, letting her leave.

“If only we could get through to most people like that…” John mumbled, leaning against Sherlock slightly.

“Alright you two, out of my office.” Lestrade shooed them away, and John stuck his tongue out at him as they left. Leaving caused a few laughs, due to Anderson catching a glimpse of them leaving Lestrade’s office, and they heard Donovan also tearing into Anderson, and, if John was right, breaking up with him.

Once home, after feeding Rose and putting her to bed, John and Sherlock were also falling asleep, though Sherlock was getting kind of twitchy, just petting John’s hair.

“Maybe we should get a cat, what, with you are your fascination with soft things.”

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome


End file.
